The birthday towel
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: Yunho kecil yang berulang tahun, ingin memberi merchandise spesial untuk si kecil jae joong yang merupakan teman satu TK nya. apakah itu? yunjae chibi REPOST for YUNJAEROTIX blog


_**Tittle : The Birthday's towel …**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Jung Yunho**_

 _ **Kim Jaejoong**_

 _ **Rating : PG13**_

 _ **Author: Haku Rionkeyazawa**_

 _ **Idea story and Editor: Maulina_loveleekim aka Fujoshinta aka Blueberrymilkshake**_

Seorang wanita paruh baya pagi ini terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga menuju kamar tidur buah hatinya di lantai satu. Dia terbangun telat hari ini disebabkan kelelahan beberapa hari terakhir. Sebentar lagi putra kecil semata wayangnya Jung Yunho akan berulang tahun ke lima tahun. Oleh sebab itu ia sibuk menyiapkan segala acara untuk pesta ulang tahun buah hati kesayangannya. Sebagai seorang ibu ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk putranya itu. Sekarang ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar anaknya itu dan membuka pelan sambil tersenyum ia sudah bersiap memanggil nama putra kecilnya itu. Akan tetapi…

Segala apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini membuat senyumnya menghilang seketika. Matanya melebar melihat pemandangan yang tentu saja membuat siapa saja jantungan, bibirnya menganga seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk berucap!

"AAARRRRGGGHHH YUNHOOO!" teriak kesal seorang wanita paruh baya itu pada akhirnya setelah dapat mengatasi keterkejutannya akan melihat sebuah kamar yang bisa ia katakan hancur saat ini. Semua baju terlempar keluar bersama perangkat lainnya dari dalam lemari. Taburan bedak menutupi warna asli karpet gajah biru di bawahnya, genangan air terlihat menggenang di depan kamar mandi kecil di sampingnya dengan sedikit sisa busa yang menunjukan bahwa kamar mandi baru saja selesai di gunakan oleh seseorang. Sprai sudah tak berbentuk lagi di atas kasur, bantal dan guling pun terlempar dari atas kasur. Ck… ia pun sekarang menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berteriak.

" JUNG YUN HOOOOOO! "

"Jadi apa alasanmu kali ini Baby?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menatap jengah sambil berkacak pinggang kearah seorang namja kecil berumur empat tahun dengan pipi chubby di hadapannya. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar untuk menenangkan jiwanya yang terasa sangat lelah dua kali lipat setelah apa yang di lakukan putra kecilnya di kamar tidur untuk balita itu. Di hadapannya namja kecil itu hanya tersenyum manis sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putih terawatnya dengan satu gingsul yang ia miliki. Senyum manis yang penuh kepolosan seorang anak kecil

"Eomma, dengal ini hebat… pagi ini Uno bangun syendili syebelum eomma datang. Uno membelsyihkan badan Uno syendili dan memilih pakaian syendili… otte eomma? Uno hebat kaaaann?" Ucapnya antusias dengan gaya terpolos tanpa merasa telah berbuat kenistaan. Yunho kecil berkata sambil menarik-narik baju wanita paruh baya itu dan sedikit meloncat-loncat senang seakan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh nya merupakan hal biasa, dan bukan bencana! Nyonya Jung kembali menghela nafas dan melihat Yunho yang kini tengah menarik-narik bajunya terlihat begitu lucu membuat ia tersenyum tertahan seakan baru saja ia memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan buah hatinya itu. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia tengah marah dengan putranya itu bukan? Akibat bencana kecil yang dilakukan oleh Yunho tersebut dan dapat di lihat sekeliling ruanan ini, tak mungkin ia tertawa terbahak-bahak! Apa nanti yang akan di pikir oleh anaknya ini? Bisa-bisa wibawa seorang eomma bisa jatuh di depan anak yang berakibat tidak menurut akan nasehat dan tutur kata yang di ucapkannya! Walau ia merasa lucu di tahan urat ketawanya dan hanya melemparkan senyum kecil untuk memberi pengertian dan focus akan kemarahannya.

Well, siapapun mungkin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat pakaian yang Yunho pakai saat ini sangat khas yang di lakukan oleh anak-anak bila tengah bermain dengan mainan satu box nya! Walaupun Yunho sudah mencoba melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya, tetap saja jatuhnya adalah berantakan dan tidak rapi. Coba liat saja kemeja yang ia kenakan tak terkancing sempurna, dasi kupu-kupu merah yang biasa bertengger manis dan lucu bila di taruh di kerah baju sekolah taman kanak-kanak letaknya sedikit miring, ikat pinggang yang asal masuk, dan yang terpenting adalah wajah bulat Yunho yang penuh bedak tidak merata. Benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti badut! Nyonya Jung mengusap wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya kemudian ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya dengan tubuh putra kecil yang hanya setinggi 90 cm itu.

"Aigoo, apa yang Uno lakukan eohm? Tumben sekali anak eomma melakukan ini semua sendiri," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Yunho seakan memperbaiki keberantakan yang terlihat disana. Tak lupa ia mengusap wajah putranya yang penuh dengan bedak tebal agar tidak terlihat seperti badut. Emosi yang ia rasakan tadi langsung menghilang saat ia mengelus rambut sang anak dan merapikan sedikit wajah juga beberapa kancing baju yang masih terbuka. Yunho kembali memamerkan senyumannya tapi ia sedikit tidak suka dengan menarik tangan eommanya menjauh dari celananya yang tengah memperbaiki ikat pinggangnya

"Eomma jangan perbaiki baju dan lambut Uno..." Yunho memberontak tak ingin eomma mengancingkan, mengelus wajah atau rambut atau memperbaiki letak ikat pinggangnya. Tapi sepertinya Nyonya Jung tidak mengindahkan apa yang diminta oleh putranya. Memangnya ia akan membiarkan putranya pergi ke sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya dalam keadaan tidak rapi? Apa kata orang nanti kalau eomma nya saja berpakaian rapi, tapi anaknya tidak! Bukankah penampilan yang rapi dan menarik merupakan cermin keindahan? Namun Yunho tidaklah mengalah, ia segera memundurkan tubuhnya membuat tangan Nyonya Jung terlepas di saat akan memperbaiki ikat pinggang Yunho.

"Uno _Baby_ ayo mendekat" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras seakan tidak ingin eommanya membuat ia terlihat berantakan yang tentu merupakan versi Yunho sendiri. Bocah kecil itu berpikir bahwa ia sudah sangat rapi, meski kalau di lihat dari kacamata orang dewasa sangatlah tidak rapi!

"Oke eomma tidak akan memperbaikinya. Ayo kemari dengar _eomma"_ Nyonya Jung mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Yunho lagi agar anak itu percaya kalau ia tidak akan memperbaiki penampilan anak itu, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia sudah gatal untuk memperbaiki penampilan yang berantakan itu. Tapi pemaksaan akan berakibat anak-anak tidak mempercayai orang dewasa. Maka sebagai orang tua, harus cerdas menghadapi tingkah polah anak-anak dengan lebih sabar untuk menghadapinya, tentu dengan trik yang kurang lebih membuat anak itu merasa aman terlebih dahulu.

Yunho bergeming, ia tidak ingin mendekat kearah eommanya. Namun melihat senyum eomma yang menurut Yunho tulus ia hanya mencemberutkan muka tapi tidak memasang tameng tidak boleh mendekat lagi. Nyonya Jung sekarang merasa di atas angin ia pun mulai bertanya kenapa putranya itu memilih untuk bersiap diri sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya, untuk bangun pagi saja Yunho sangat susah sekali! Bahkan di pagi hari biasanya ia terpaksa menggendong Yunho yang masih mengatupkan mata belum terbangun menuju kamar mandi. Suatu hal yang dilakukan olehnya tiap pagi hari dan itu terus saja berlanjut hingga hari ini! Dia di kejutkan dengan keadaan kamar sangat berantakan dan penampilan Yunho sudah mengenakan pakaian taman kanak-kanaknya walau dalam keadaan berantakan dan tak rapi.

"Kenapa anak _eomma_ hari ini sangat berbeda? Kau menghancurkan kamarmu hanya untuk bersiap pagi ini, kenapa tidak menunggu _eomma_ datang dan membantumu bersiap seperti biasanya?" Tanyanya setelah ia merasa Yunho mau diajak berbicara lagi, sebab hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan agar mendapat kepercayaan seratus persen dan dapat memperbaiki penampilan putra kecilnya itu.

 _"Aniii_ … Uno sudah besyal syekalang _eomma_ … mulai syekalang Uno mau melakukan syemuanya syendili, nee?" Jawab Yunho kecil penuh ketegasan. Nyonya Jung sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Putranya itu memang sedikit tidak suka sekarang di perlakukan seperti anak-anak, entah kenapa tapi dia memang seperti itu sejak tahu akan berulang tahun kelima. Apa ini tanda-tanda ia bisa memberikan adik buat Yunho? Akan berkurang nanti mainannya kalau Yunho beranjak dewasa bukan? Dan kesibukannya yang seperti ini akan menghilang. Belum-belum ia sudah merasa rindu dengan masa-masa kesibukan mengurus anak dari bayi.

 _"Keundae_ , kenapa Uno mau melakukannya sendiri sekarang?" Nyonya Jung pun mencoba bertanya lagi kenapa anaknya ingin melakukan semua sendirian. Memang pernah di suatu waktu Yunho bersikeras menggunakan celana dalam bergambar _angry bird_ nya atau pakaian tidur sendiri tanpa bantuan dan terkadang memilih pakaiannya sendiri padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan apa yang harus di pakai Yunho bila selesai mandi disore hari atau akan pakaian untuk bersiap tidurnya.

Sebenarnya tak hanya masalah memakai pakaian keseharian Yunho mencoba untuk mengenakan sendiri! Pernah pula ada kejadian ketika Yunho hendak buang air kecil di toilet sekolah, Nyonya Jung yang sedikit mengkhawtirkan putra kecilnya itu segera berlari mengikuti dari belakang namun Yunho berhenti kemudian ia merentangkan telapak tangan dan berkata 'Uno bica syendili eomma..', membuat ia berhenti dari acara mengikuti Yunho ke toilet. Hal ini sedikit membuat ia bertanya-tanya. Nyonya Jung memang suka dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada putra kecilnya itu sebab ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan besar bahwa putra kecilnya mulai bisa belajar mandiri akan tetapi, pasti semua ini ada yang memicu bukan?

"Eommaaaa… ingatkan minggu depan Uno ulang tahun? Uno mau jadi dewasya syepelti _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang melakukan syemuanya syendili… otte? Uno hebaaattt kan… Joongie juga pasyti bangga ama Uno." Ujar Yunho polos dan untuk mengatakan kata terakhir tepatnya menyebut nama Joongie yang tentu ia kenal sebagai anak lelaki sebaya dengan putranya itu ia pun dapat mengerti arti dari semua yang di lakukan Yunho akhir-akhir ini. Ingin lebih hebat dari Kim Jae Joong!

Joongie atau anak bernama lengkap Kim Jae Joong adalah teman Yunho di taman kanak-kanak. Ia seorang bocah kecil yang manis dan terlihat seperti perempuan ketika awal ia pertama melihat wajahnya. Saat itu Nyonya Jung berpikir kenapa anak itu tidak menggunakan topi playgroup yang di kenakan oleh anak-anak perempuan tapi model topi yang di kenakan anak laki-laki seperti putra kecilnya Yunho! Dari sana ia sadar bahwa Jae Joong adalah anak laki-laki. Sempat ia merasa malu karena salah mengenali jenis kelamin Jae Joong namun ternyata tak hanya dia yang salah mengenali jenis kelamin anak itu! Semua berpikir begitu ketika melihat Jae Joong pertama kali, apalagi bocah kecil itu memiliki bibir merah muda yang mungil sehingga menggoda semua ibu-ibu muda untuk sekedar mencubit pipi tembam atau sekedar memeluk gemas dan yang sungguh membuat ingin mengelus wajahnya adalah karena mata besar yang indah yang membulat sempurna kalau tengah di elus wajahnya! Walau setelahnya ibu-ibu itu akan beralih memainkan pipi chubby Yunho sebab anaknya selalu akan mengamuk kalau ada yang melakukan tindak 'pemerkosaan' terhadap teman kecilnya itu! Yeah…Yunho memang sangat akrab dengan Jae Joong sejak masuk _Playgroup_ dan ketika taman kanak-kanak di sebabkan mereka seumuran maka keduanya masuk di kelas yang sama! Sebenarnya para guru di sekolah inginnya mereka di pisahkan, tapi di hari pertama masuk taman kanak-kanak Yunho malah masuk mencari kelas Jae Joong, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, dengan keadaan seperti inilah, guru-guru terpaksa menyatukan kembali walau akan terjadi banyak masalah kalau kedua bocah itu di persatukan!

"Joongie? Jaejoong? Jadi Uno mau terlihat keren di depan Jaejoongie karena itu Yunho bersiap sendiri?" ucap Nyonya Jung kembali disertai anggukan dari Yunho. Well, ia tahu sekarang alasan kenapa Yunho menghancurkan kamarnya dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu sendiri. Yunho tidak hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima tapi ia pun ingin terlihat keren di hadapan teman kecilnya itu.

"Nee… eomma, Uno hebatkaaann?" Yunho sekarang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi ginsulnya. Nyonya Jung memutar bola mata, sekedar mengiyakan apa yang di katakan putranya itu.

"Nee, anak eomma hebat… Sekarang ayo ikut eomma… Kita rapikan penampilanmu, jangan sampai Joongie melihat Uno yang berantakan," ucap Nyonya Jung sambil menarik lembut tangan Yunho.

"Aniiii… Uno syudah lapi, Joongie pasti memuji Uno nanti, eomma jangan menghanculkan penampilan Uno," ucap Yunho kesal sambil menghentakan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Nyonya Jung lagi. Nyonya Jung menatap Yunho kesal dan Yunho hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya hingga memerah, kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya, mencoba meloloskan diri dari kejaran sang eomma.

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran yang memakan waktu itu, akhirnya Yunho kecil dapat di rapikan oleh Nyonya Jung dan berangkatlah mereka menuju sekolahnya. Untung saat ini sekolah belumlah masuk walau tinggal lima menit lagi akan ada senam otak sebelum masuk kekelas masing-masing. Begitu mobil yang di kemudikan oleh eommanya berhenti di parkiran sekolah, Yunho keluar dari pintu mobil kemudian berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Ketika ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, teman-teman yang tengah bermain sepak bola, bermain basket dengan memasukkan bola kecil ke tiang yang setinggi dada orang dewasa, bermain panjat-panjatan pada palang berbentuk segi empat atau bermain pelosotan yang tersedia sebagai fasilitas sekolah dan didirikan di halaman sekolah taman kanak-kanak tersebut segera menoleh kearah Yunho yang berjalan dengan gagah.

Begitu melihat bahwa sang ketua kelas Jung Yunho sudah datang, beberapa anak yang sekelas dengan bocah itu segera mengerumuninya. Maklum saja, Yunho kecil sudah seperti ketua saja untuk anak-anak kecil tersebut sehingga ketika datang, maka mereka segera mendatangi hanya sekedar bersalaman dengannya atau tengah memuji penampilan Yunho yang memang terlihat selalu menakjubkan setiap sekolah. Melihat ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan penampilan maupun gaya Yunho hari ini anak-anak kecil itu bertanya. Hal ini membuat Yunho kecil yang memang ingin segera memamerkan kebolehannya bersiap sendiri hari ini dari mandi, berpakaian dan juga berhias diri segera saja menceritakannya!

"Jadi Uno belsiap sendili hali ini?" Tanya sekelompok namja kecil yang tengah mengerebungi Yunho ketik ia selesai bercerita tentang apa yang di lakukan pagi ini. Berbagai pujian terlontar dari mulut mereka sedangkan Yunho hanya menaikan dagunya sedikit serta bertolak pinggang di tengah mereka seakan lebih memperlihatkan bagaimana hebatnya hasil karyanya pagi ini! Walau demikian, tetap saja pandangannya sedikit menjelajah dan berakhir di satu tempat di mana ia begitu sangat ingin memamerkan dirinya yang tampan hari ini. Segera saja ia kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri satu sosok yang sangat ia ingin temui pagi ini juga yang ingin di pamerkan atas apa yang dikerjakan pagi tadi.

"Joooonggggiiiieee~," panggilnya sambil berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tengah mengerubunginya tadi. Sosok tubuh kecil yang Yunho panggil terlihat berhenti berjalan mencari dari arah mana suara yang memanggil namanya. Begitu melihat seorang bocah kecil dengan senyum memperlihatkan gigi ginsul yang disukainya tengah berlari, kearahnya bocah kecil itu menatap dengan pandangan berbinar-binar dan memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Aaaa… Yunniiiieee," Ucap namja kecil itu girang dan ia tak hanya terpaku ditempat, sekarang bocah yang terlihat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil berjenis, kelamin laki-laki itu berlari kecil hingga tas berbentuk hello kitty berguncang-guncang kecil di punggung kecil mendekati Yunho sang pangeran kecil dan berpelukan sambil berloncat loncatan bergembira. Setelah cukup berloncatan dan berpelukan, mereka melepaskan pelukan tapi tetap tangan mereka masih berpegangan. Jae Joong menelengkan kepala kekiri ketika menemukan bahwa Yunho masih memakai tas ransel bergambar _the cars_ dan belum menaruhnya ke dalam kelas mereka sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Well, Yunho adalah anak yang selalu saja datang tepat waktu dan jarang terlambat tidak seperti ia yang di mana kalau datang selalu pas pada waktunya.

"Tumben Yunnie di luar kelas " Tanya bocah kecil itu sebab tidak bisa menyimpan pertanyaan yang menurut bocah kecil itu sangat janggal di lakukan oleh Jung Yunho sebab siapa yang tak tahu Yunho yang eommanya sangat disiplin dengan waktu. Yunho tidak pernah datang siang, sebab saat init as punggung Yunho bergambar the cars masih di pakainya.

"Nae… Uno nunggu Joongie. Joongie dengaaalll…Uno belsyiap syendili pagi ini. Uno hebat, kan?"

"Jincha?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata bulat yang berbinar dan terkejut tentunya. Dari apa yang di katakan oleh Yunho, ada nada kagum dalam diri namja cantik itu. Yunho mengangguk dengan antusias, sepertinya apa yang ia lakukan pagi ini berbuah hasilnya sebab Jae Joong benar-benar kagum terhadapnya.

" Yunnie hebaaaatttt, besok Joongie juga mau belsiap sendili sepelti Yunnie." Ujar Jae Joong kecil tak mau kalah sebab ternyata Yunho memang benar-benar bersiap sendiri.

"Benalkah? Emang Joongie bisa?" Tanya Yunho, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan imut dan tmelepas pegangan tangannya dari tangan Yunho dan sekarang melipat tangannya di depan dada, tak suka jika ia diremehkan oleh sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Yunnie melemehkan Joongie huh."

Yunho tersenyum ketika di dengar ada nada marah dalam diri Jae Joong. Terlihat dari dia mencemberutkan muka sambil melipat bibir merahnya, ini yang disukai dari namja kecil itu. Wajah marah Jae Joong yang sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan! Ia pun segera menarik tangan Jaejoong yang masih terlipat di depan dada dan menariknya berjalan menuju kelas mereka untuk menaruh tas ransel mereka sebab sekarang terlihat para guru tengah memanggil mereka untuk melakukan senam untuk otak mereka sebelum melakukan pembelajaran tentu saja.

"Ahni, Uno tak melemehkan Joongie kok, Joongie pasti bisya belsyiap syendili syepelti Uno pagi ini, Joongie kan hebat." puji Yunho agar namja kecil berwajah cantik ini tidak berlama-lama marah kepadanya. Dan sekarang Jae Joong bisa tersenyum dan berteriak.

"Neeee! Besok Joongie akan belsyiap cendili." ucap Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil. Yunho mengayunkan tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat sambil terus bercerita tentang kejadian pagi ini pada Jaejoong, bagaimana ia bangun pagi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya siang ini menyajikan pemandangan langit biru luas yang terbentang tanpa terhalang awan sedikitpun. Teriakan ceria anak-anak terdengar menyelimuti sebuah sekolah playgroup dan taman kanak-kanak kecil di sudut kota. Beberapa anak-anak yang masih duduk di kelas playgroup tengah asyik berlarian dengan temannya di halaman sekolah menunggu orang tua menjemput, sedangkan anak-anak lain yang sudah duduk di taman kanak-kanak masih berada di dalam kelas tengah asyik mendengarkan cerita yang tengah di perdengarkan oleh sang guru di dalam kelas atau sekedar bersiap untuk pulang dengan berbaris rapi di dalam kelas yang pintunya masih tertutup. Sebenarnya sekarang sudah pukul satu siang, anak-anak yang bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak itu tengah bersiap pulang. Namun peraturan yang ketat di mana bel berbunyilah maka seluruh siswa taman kanak-kanak itu pulang, maka sambil menunggu bunyi bel berbunyi mereka bersenandung kecil.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dan semua anak yang tengah berdiri berbaris rapi itu berteriak bersorak riang gembira sebab hal yang ditunggu-tunggu itu telah tiba. Satu persatu nama anak-anak tersebut di panggil oleh guru mereka keluar kelas ketika orang tua nya sudah berdiri di depan kelas untuk menjemput sang anak. Sekarang adalah giliran Kim Jae Joong yang di panggil oleh guru muda itu sebab ia melihat Nyonya Kim yang sudah berjalan menuju kelas ini. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba wajah seorang anak laki-laki berubah menjadi sedih dan…

"AAAHHHHNNNIIIIIYYYAAAAA~, Uno ga mau Joongie pulaaannggg, huaaaaa Uno masih mau main syama Joongie…" Yunho anak lelaki itu sekarang menangis dan menarik kuat pakaian Jaejoong di depannya sedangkan seorang yeoja muda sang guru itu tengah menahan pinggang Yunho dan menariknya pelan untuk melepaskan pegangan Yunho dari baju Jaejoong.

"Yunho, dengarkan seonsaengnim… ini waktunya pulaaaaannnggg, kasian Joongie sudah di tunggu eommanya, nee? Coba Yunho lihat eomma Jae Joong tengah menunggu didepan pintu" Ucap sang yeoja muda itu tadi sambil memberi pengertian. Akan tetapi bukannya namja kecil itu berhenti menangis, bujukannya itu malah sukses membuat tangisan Yunho bertambah keras. Ia menatap ke arah Jaejoong yang bajunya tengah ditarik oleh Yunho, wajahnya mulai terlihat sedih dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Oh tidak! Yeoja muda itu menarik nafasnya lelah, akan sebuah kejadian apa yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Setiap lima hari dalam seminggu inilah pekerjaan yang paling di benci selama mengajar di sekolah ini. Memisahkan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong saat pulang sekolah! Urgh betapa ia membenci hal itu sebab, kedua anak itu akan menangis maka pekerjaannya akan bertambah lagi yakni mendiamkan tangisan yang mungkin dapat meruntuhkan taman kanak-kanak ini!

Selama ini kedua anak itu sewaktu masih duduk di playgroup, sudah sangat terkenal dengan tangisan sepulang sekolah yang tentu akan membuat stress dua guru yang mengajar. Memang benar setiap kelas ada seorang guru kelas dan satu guru pendamping! Tapi tetap saja tangisan membuat para guru repot, apalagi kalau tangisan berisik dua namja bernama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jae Joong yang sangat arrr…ingin membuat dua guru itu terjun dari lantai tiga sekolahan sekarang juga! Karena tangisan biasanya akan menular. Liat saja anak-anak lain yang ketakutan dan berwajah akan menangis juga.

"HUWAAAAA…. YUNNIE JANGAN NANGISSSSS… JANGAN TALIK BAJU JOONGIE JUGAAAA… NANTI LUSAK LAGIIIII…"

Yeoja muda itu menutup mata sambil sedikit mengumpat dalam hati sebenarnya. Dia melepaskan tarikannya pada Yunho dan menarik Jaejoong yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu ke dalam pelukannya setelah Yunho melepaskan tarikan kuatnya di baju Jaejoong.

"Cup, Cup… Joongie jangan nangis nee… cha, lihat Yunnie sudah ga nangis lagi looooo… Benarkan, Yunho?"

Yunho menatap yeoja muda atau gurunya itu dengan tatapan bingung, tangisnya sudah berhenti sedari tadi saat melihat Jaejoong ikut menangis bersamanya. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan mata tajamnya dengan lucu, meski mata itu masih memerah dan masih tersisa air mata menggenang di sekitar bola mata itu Yunho mengangguk pelan

"Nae, U…Uno udah ga nangis lagiii. Joongie jangan nangis ne…" ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih sesenggukan dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong saat sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Joongie, ja-jangan nangis… Uno ga syuka liat Joongie nangis"

"Uhm… Yunnie ga nangis… sobs… lagi… sobs… kan?" tanya Jae Joong yang di sertai anggukan semangat dari Yunho.

"Cha… Joongie ga nangis lagi kan, Yunnie juga nee… sekolah sudah selesai, tapi besok Yunnie masih ketemu Joongie kok. Jadi biarkan Joongie pulang bagaimana Yun?" Sekarang guru muda itu berujar lagi setelah merasa sedikit lega bahwa dua anak didiknya sudah tidak menangis. Yeah..kasus pulang sekolah selalu menangis inilah yang membuat sewaktu kedua bocah itu naik tingkat dari playgroup ke sekolah taman kanak-kanak kelas Red, yang berisi anak berumur 4-5 tahun itu untuk dipisah dimana Jae Joong di tempatkan di kelas Yellow. Namun karena Yunho selalu berteriak-teriak sepanjang pelajaran juga Jae Joong, mau tak mau Jae Joong di pindah ke kekelas Red tempat Yunho berada.

"Tapiii Uno ga mau pisyah… syama Joongie syekalaaannnggg…" ucapnya dengan nada yang tertahan

"Joongie… hiks… Juga ga mau… hiks… Joongie masiih… hiks… mau main… hiks… cama Yunnie… Soo Seonsaengniiiiimmm… hiks… Joongie ga mau puyaaannnnggg."

"Tapiiii… Joongie, eomma Joongie kan—…"

"Annyeong~~," sapa ceria seseorang memutuskan perkataan yeoja muda itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian senyumnya mengembang karena merasa lega. Sebab Nyonya Jung yang merupakan ibu dari Yunho juga sudah datang. Nyonya Kim juga terlihat senang melihat ibu dari Yunho sudah datang. Dengan begini mereka bisa memisahkan kedua anak itu dengan lebih gampang.

"AAAAHhhh, Nyonya Jung akhirnya Anda datang," ucapnya

"Sooyoung seonsaengnim, wae? Aku menunggu di luar dari tadi, karena Yunho tak kunjung keluar akhirnya aku main masuk saja kemari. Tak apakah?" ucapnya yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan senang dari yeoja muda itu. Sebenarnya sejak mengetahui anaknya tidak mandiri seperti ini, sang direktur mengajak bicara Nyonya Jung agar tidak menunggu di dalam area sekolah kecuali pada saat pulang sekolah. Tapi melihat semua mobil yang terparkir di depan sekolah taman kanak-kanak makin sedikit, Nyonya Jung memutuskan masuk kedalam seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibu-ibu muda lainnya bila tengah menjemput anaknya

"Nae, tak apa… nah Yunnie, Eomma sudah datang, sekarang pulang nee? " ucapnya sambil menatap Yunho dalam, secepat kilat Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang eomma. Meminta bantuan seperti biasa.

"Eoommmaaa… Uno ga mau pulaaannng, Uno masyih mau main syama Joongie."

"Aaaahhh… " Ucap nyonya Jung panjang. Ia menatap anaknya, kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih dalam pelukan sang yeoja muda dan masih sesenggukan. 'masalah lagi =_=' ucapnya dalam hati. Padahal ia berpikir bahwa anaknya itu sudah banyak berubah. Ternyata masih memerlukan waktu yah!

"Yunnie-ah kenapa kau selalu merepotkan semua orang saat berhubungan dengan Jaejoong sih, " gumamnya.

"EOMAAAAA!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia melepaskan pelukan sang seongsaengnim dan langsung berlari memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya di depannya dan kembali menangis.

"Ah Nyonya Kim…"

"Annyeong, Sooyoung seonsaengnim… hari ini Jaejoong merepotkanmu lagi yah," ucapnya penuh wibawa. Kim Yuna ibu Jae Joong, ia merentangkan tangannya menunggu Jaejoong sampai ke dalam pelukannya dan kemudian menggendong bocah lelaki kecil itu.

"Ah itu— "

"Eommaaa… Joongie ga mau pulang, masih mau main… sama Yunniee… eomma bilangin… sama seonsaengnim."

Nyonya Kim menatap sang anak dan kemudian memandang ke arah nyonya Jung, Nyonya Jung yang melihatnya langsung memberikan senyuman kikuk dan menggumamkan kata 'mianhae'. Ia membalas senyuman itu dan sedikit menunduk, kemudian menatap sang anak yang sekarang tengah mengucek mata merahnya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

"Joongie ga boleh gitu, Yunnie harus pulang. Yunnie-kan ada urusan lain, ya kan?" ucap nyonya Kim dengan lembut. Yunho yang mendengar penuturan itu segera menggelengkan kepala sambil mencemberutkan bibirnya

"Uno ga punya ulusan lain kok Jummaaaaa…," Ucap Yunho cepat membuat Nyonya Kim melemparkan tatapan memohon pada Nyonya Jung agar membujuk putranya itu.

"Eeeehh, siapa bilang? Uno bukannya mau ke supermarket hari ini? Mencari perlengkapan untuk ulang tahun Uno minggu depan?" Jawab Nyonya Jung dengan semangat membuat sejenak Yunho berhenti bicara dan langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan sang eomma, pikirannya berputar dengan cepat mengartikan maksud ucapan eommanya dan mulutnya langsung bergumam 'oh' saat semuanya sudah tersambung.

"IYA! Uno lupa hali ini mu beyi balang buat ultah uno, Joongie Uno ga bisya… besyok kita ketemu lagi yaaahhhh," ucapnya cepat membuat yeoja itu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap bingung Yunho sejenak.

"Ah harusnya sejak tadi saja," ucap Nyonya Jung dalam hatinya dan sepertinya semua sudah tahu bagaimana membujuk kedua anak kecil itu agar berpisah.

"AYO EOMMAAA~ Nanti kebulu sole tokonya tutup." Yunho segera menarik-narik tangan eommanya agar menuju mobil mereka

"Ah, Nae—"

"Yunnie mau kemanaaaa?" teriak Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Jae Joong. Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya lalu memberikan kiss bye nya kepada Jae Joong membuat namja kecil yang cantik itu malu.

"Uno mau jalan syebental Joongie, Uno mau cali hadiah… Joongie ga apa kan? Besyok kita ketemu lagiii," ucap Yunho semangat. Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Yunho yang menarik tangan Nyonya Jung untuk berjalan keluar kelas.

" Annyeong Soo Syeonsyaengniiiimm… besyok ketemu lagi, annyeong Joongie, ahjumma… Uno puyang duyuuu, " ucapnya.

Di department store…Yunho yang harusnya mencari barang buat ulang tahun malah berpikir lain. Dia malah terpikir untuk membeli barang-barangnya sendiri atau bisa disebut mencari mainan yang akan dipermainkan olehnya nanti dirumah. Melihat tujuan awal sepertinya sedikit melenceng, Nyonya Jung memutar bola mata. Sepertinya ia harus mengingatkan bahwa mereka kesini untuk acara ulang tahun Yunho yang ke empat tahun! Dan setelah membuat anaknya itu ingat tujuan awal, mereka pun berbelanja sesuai kebutuhan seperti membeli piring kertas untuk kue, membeli balon ulang tahun, penghias ruangan, topi berbentuk kerucut sampai akhirnya Nyonya Jung kehabisan ide untuk membeli apa lagi. Diputuskan untuk bertanya pada putra kecilnya, apakah ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya dalam pesta nanti.

"Nah Yunho mau apa lagi?" Ucap Nyonya Jung sambil tetap mendorong kereta belanjaannya. Yunho yang duduk di kereta belanja hanya menatap eommanya bingung kemudian ia menaikan ..Nyonya Jung sudah tak memiliki ide untuk barang apa lagi yang harus ia beli.

"Uno ga tau eomma… Tapi uno mau kasyih kado buat temen uno yang datang nanti."

"Uhm, kado?" Nyonya Jung berpikir apa maksud perkataan anaknya itu! Bukankah ia yang berulang tahun? Kenapa harus membeli kado untuk temannya!

"Maksud Uno apa sayang? Eomma tidak mengerti."

"Iiiihhh eomma iniii! Itu loh yang syepelti ulang tahunnya Changminnie" Seketika itu otak Nyonya Jung berputar pada merchandise bantal bergambar _Thomas and friends_ yang kini terpajang pada dua kursi kecil merah di kamar Yunho. Dia mengulum senyum.

"Uno maunya yang seperti apa?" Sepertinya tak salah ia bertanya. Ternyata Yunho memiliki ide brilliant. Omona..memang putranya itu pintar!

"Uno maunya hadiah itu bisya dipakai dan dimanfaatkan sama temen Uno." Nyonya Jung sejenak berpikir untuk memberikan benda kenang-kenangan itu berupa apa. Matanya melihat keseliling dan tertumbuk pada handuk mandi yang tengah tertumpuk pada rak besar di toko pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"Uhm… bagaimana jika handuk saja sayang? Otte? Handuk mandi itu." Nyonya Jung menunjuk pada tumpukan handuk mandi beragam warna dengan gambar-gambar lucu yang tentu disukai oleh anak-anak.

"Handuk mandi?" ucap Yunho menatap eommanya dengan pandangan aneh. "Kenapa handuk mandii? Uno kan ga mau mandi. Uno mau cali hadiaaahhh."

"Ahniya sayang, maksud eomma bukan buat Uno, tapi untuk teman Uno biar temen Uno selalu mengingat Uno dan memanfaatkannya, kan?"

"AAAHHH… bealti Joongie nanti akan ingat Uno telus dooong? Nanti Joongie pake handuk punya Uno saat mau mandi."

"Huum, ahhh bagaimana jika handuk bergambar gajah ini saja? Lihat lucu, kan," ucap Nyonya Jung sambil mempelihatkan sebuah handuk kecil bewarna baby blue dengan gambar kartun gajah di tengahnya.

"Iya, iya… lucu… Uno syukaaaa…" Nyonya Jung segeraYunho tersenyum tapi ia melihat sesuatu handuk yang lain dan menarik hatinya untuk berpikiran lain. Bibirnya sekarang tersungging penuh bahagia kala memikirkan ide satu ini. Yunho menarik-narik ujung baju Nyonya Jung membuat wanita itu menoleh.

"keundae… Eomma, ada satu hal yang Uno mau katakan." Tangan Yunho melambai-lambai agar sang eomma mendekat

"Apa itu baby?"

"Uno mau satu handuk yang bergambar itu tapi maunya ada foto Unonyaaaa"

"MWO?"

Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Langit yang semula berwarna biru kehitaman kini telah berganti warna menjadi biru muda cerah bak samudra luas. Bulan pun sudah tak menampakan wajahnya lagi dan kembali bersembunyi di balik bayangan sinar matahari pagi. Terang dan cerah, sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang namja kecil yang tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Ini merupakan hari yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu, dan sudah tak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini bersama teman-temannya di acara ulang tahunnya.

Namja kecil itu menatap keluar jendela, menanti-nanti akan kedatangan temannya satu persatu yang akan menyelamati dan memberikan hadiah untuknya tentu saja. Hanya saja dari semua itu hal yang paling Yunho tunggu adalah saat dimana seorang namja kecil cantik bermata bulat itu datang kerumah dan memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Eomma, kapan joongie akan sampai?" Sang Eomma menoleh pada sang anak dan menaikan bahunya. Bagaimana ia tahu kapan namja kecil nan cantik itu akan datang sebab membuat acara ulang tahun ini menguras pikiran Nyonya Jung untuk memperhatikan hal sepele seperti mengecek kontak BBM nya misal.

"Mollaseo, eomma tak tahu sayang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Coba Yunho tunggu sebentar. Jam untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yunnie kan masih setengah jam lagi." Ujar Nyonya Jung sambil melihat arloji tangannya.

"Yunho mau Joongie jadi olang pertama yang datang Eomma," ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sedikit tertekan. Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum, dan menepuk pelan kepala Yunho dengan penuh kasih.

"Uno tunggu saja nee? Joongie pasti datang sebentar lagi… Chaaa, dari pada Uno disini menunggu Joongie datang bagaimana jika Uno menyiapkan semua bungkusan untuk Uno berikan kepada teman-teman Uno nanti?"

"Ah! Eomma benar, Eomma handuk spesial Uno syudah eomma siapkan nee? Jangan sampai syalah nanti yang telima bukan Joongie lagi."

"Nee, sudah eomma siapkan Uno tenang saja, special gift for jaejoongie nee?"

Tak lama menunggu, dari kejauhan seorang namja kecil dengan rambut brunettenya tengah terengah-engah menarik tangan besar sang eomma di sampingnya. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru hingga menarik-narik tangan eommanya. Hari ini hari yang spesial untuknya, ahni… tidak hanya untuknya tapi untuk sahabatnya tercinta, Jung Yunho.

"Eomma ppallliii~ , Yunnie pasti lama menunggu"

"Nae, nae Jaejoong-ah kita sebentar lagi sampai. Cha! Lihat itu Yunho di depan," ucap Nyonya Kim membuat pandangan seorang Kim Jaejoong teralih sebentar. Sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang di wajah cantiknya, ia melambaikan tangan dengan cepat dan berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho yang sekarang tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"JOOOONNNGGGIIIIIEEEE~~~," teriak Yunho, ia memeluk Jaejoong saat sudah berada di dekatnya. " Akhilnya Joongie sampai juga, uno kila Joongie akan telambat."

"Ahniyaaaa… Yunnie apa Joongie telat? Apa sudah ada yang datang sebelum Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong cemas. Ia tak mau jika ada orang lain yang lebih cepat menemui Yunhonya.

"Belluuummm, Joongie olang peltama. Gomawoyo, Joongie menepati janji Joongie untuk jadi yang peltama."

"Jincha? Syukullah kalau belum ada yang datang, ah Yuniie, cha… kado dali Joongie, semoga Yunnie suka," ucap Jaejong sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbungkus merah bercorak hello kitty yang tadi dia ambil dengan cepat dari tangan eommanya.

"Aaahh, gomawo Joongie, ayo masuk, Yunho juga punya hadiah untuk Joongie didalam. Kajja kita masuk."

Dua namja kecil itu berjalan cepat sambil sesekali tertawa, meninggalkan Nyonya Kim yang masih mengambil nafasnya cepat akibat ditarik paksa Jaejoong tadi.

Acara ulang tahun pun telang berlangsung. Saat ini adalah waktunya meniup lilin ulang tahun. Yunho menahan nafasnya sebentar untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil menatap kobaran api kecil diatas lilin di depannya. Jemari mungilnya terus menerus saling meremas satu sama lain, tak sabar ingin segera meniup dan membagikannya pada semua teman yang sudah hadir memeriahkan hari ulang tahunnya. Yunho tersenyum ceria saat lagu 'Tiup Lilinnya' berhenti, ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan menghembuskan udara untuk mematikan kobaran kecil itu. Semua lilin meredup disertai tepukan ramai dari semua orang. Namja kecil yang sekarang genap berusia empat tahun itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabar sambil menatap sang eomma dan appa, meminta pisau kue untuknya.

"Cha, kue pertama dan yang terpenting siapa yang akan Uno kasih? Orang pertama harus yang Yunho sayang banget ya sayang," ucap Nyonya Jung sambil tersenyum pada Yunho, ia menyerahkan sepotong kue tart diatas sebuah piring kertas kecil bewarna emas. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sudah memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka dan menatap Yunho saat ia menerima kue tersebut, bersiap untuk memberikan kue pertama itu. Yunho menatap semua orang yang tengah hadir di dalam pesta kecilnya itu, senyumannya kembali terkembang saat ia melihat namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Membuat Yunho tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada kue potongan pertamanya itu!

"Kue Peltama Uno! Untuk Joongie yang Uno sayang," ucap anak itu sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri Jaejoong, membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sedikit sweat drop melihatnya. Oh my… Jung Yunho.

"Joongie telima yah," ucap Yunho yang menyodorkan piring berbahan kertas berisi kue ke hadapan namja kecil yang memiliki rupa bagai anak perempuan itu.

"Gomawo Yunnie-ah," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengecup cepat pipi Yunho yang sekarang sudah berubah warna. Tentu saja, dicium oleh anak yang kau suka bagaimana sih rasanya? Hati nya pasti tengah berbunga-bunga. Untuk sesaat mereka serasa berada dalam dunia berdua namun suara tepuk tangan membahana membuat Yunho sadar ia tengah berulang tahun. Dengan tampang malu-malu ia kembali ke podiumnya dan membagikan kue-kue ulang tahunnya.

Acara pembagian kue berlangsung dengan lancar dan cepat. Semua orang mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing dan menghabiskannya dengan ceria, sampai saatnya tibalah di acara penutupan. Yunho berdiri di depan para tamu undangannya dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih singkat karena sudah datang ke pestanya dan memberikan bingkisan terakhir untuk bisa dibawa pulang. Semua anak mendapatkan bingkisan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho. Kemudian mereka kembali berkumpul untuk melihat dan saling menunjukkan hadiah masing-masing.

"Ini untuk Joongie, spesial dali Uno~, " ucapnya senang.

"Gomawo Yunnie-ah, semoga Uno panjang umuuuulll dan kita bisa telus belsama selamanya," ucapnya.

"Wwwwaaahhh! Sebuah handuk gambar gajah! Lucu sekaliiii, yunho-ah gomawooo," teriak salah satu anak, membuat Yunho dan jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya. Yunho tersenyum dan mengucapkan sama-sama sebelum kalimatnya terputus oleh tarikan Jaejoong di hadapannya. Namja kecil yang sangat di sukai itu terlihat mempoutkan bibir. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah!

"Yunnie-aaahhh," panggilnya, yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejooong sudah mem-pout-kan bibir cherry-nya dengan imut.

"Waeyo Joongie-ah?"

"Kenapa handuk Joongie beda sendiri yunnie-ah? Kenapa tidak ada gambar gajahnya? Apa Yunnie benci Joongie hingga tak mau Joongie menerimanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menuju handuk yang Jaejoong pegang saat ini, ia mengambilnya dan membentangkannya, memperlihatkan sebuah gambar di dalamnya.

"Ahniyaaa, Uno ga benci Joongie, hanya saja ini spesial untuk Joongie dali Uno. Cha, handuk Joongie lain sendili kalna in didesain khusus buat joongie. Handuk berwajah Unooo! Hebat, kan Joongie," ucap yunho bangga.

"Kenapa punya Joongie harus gambar Uno?"

"Kalna Uno ingin saat Joongie memakai handuk ini, Joongie telingat sama Uno telus dan merasakan bahwa Uno selalu ada untuk Joongie, kalena itulah ini spesial untuk Joongie. Uno kemas sebaik mungkin, with all Uno's heart!" Jae Joong kecil hanya bisa terdiam, tentu saja ia akan mengingat akan tetapi permasalahannya adalah kenapa harus bergambar wajah Yunho dengan badan pria orang dewasa berotot? Jae Joong hanya bisa pasrah dengan merchandise yang berbeda sendiri itu dan hanya bisa memerahkan wajah tatkala nanti ia akan mandi menggunakan handuk itu.

[END]

Notes:

FF chibi rada gagal sebenernya. U.U kurang bisa masukin feel untuk chibi Yunho dan Jaejoong tapi Haku harap hal ini bisa memberikan hiburan tersendiri untuk semuanya. u.u

—–

Sekilas info:

ini ff ide nya dari handuk baruku. Yah, handuk gue udah usang disuruh make merchandise ultah keponakanku yang umur 3 tahun di sekolah PG nya gtu. kebetulan ibu dari anak yang berulang tahun suka sekali warna orange, dan akan memakai semua warna itu dari ujung kepala mpe kaki. Jadi merchandise ultah anaknya pun sampai-sampai berwarna orange. Yang jadi masalah adalah, merchandise handuk itu bergambar laki-laki berotot gak pake baju atasan, hanya kolor, trus ada sehelai kain di belakang punggung(kayak model superman tapi cuma koloran gtu deh) jadi ini handuk kok aneh yah, dan tiiing gue mikir ff Chibi Yunjae deh. Tapi berhubung daku kebanyakan FF on going, nyari orang lah yang dapat merealisasikan ide ini dan makasih buat Haku udah nulis. hahahhaha, sesuai lah dengan bayanganku XDD.

ya sudah…silahkan dibaca aja yah, ini penulisannya agak berbeda dengan diblog yang udah ditutup itu. Berharap para guru-guru TK yang membaca ini untuk sudi memberikan komennya #plak (emang ada ya guru TK sebagai reader di Yunjaerotix)

Reader: ADAAAAA! 3 orang loh!

Me: Eh ada yaa. Hohohohooh, minta pendapat ya ibu-ibu guru yang caem-caem *pinjem puppy eyes jae umma*

Untuk yang request FF 9095 dan i love you no matter you are, bentar ya. lagi di garap heheheh.

sabar kuncinya, saya akan tetap mengupdatenya kok. Bulan lalu emang lagi ibadah. jadi ga bisa buat FF juga.

well... met idul fitriiiiiiiiiiii! *telat bet*

hahahahahahahahaah...


End file.
